


Gelähmt

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Yuugi is Yami
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Immer wieder spulten seine Erinnerungen wie ein Film in einer Endlosschleife das Geschehen von vor drei Monaten ab.Immer wieder sah er den Laster um die Kurve rasen...
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 1





	Gelähmt

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Die Muse hat mich hinterrücks überfallen und ich habe es aufschreiben müssen^^°
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins...
> 
> Yami=Yugi  
> Seth=Seto
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’

Düster starrte er in die nachtschwarze Dunkelheit.  
Er sah weder das Leuchten der Sterne, noch fiel ihm der helle Silberschein des Vollmondes auf. Auch der klare, wolkenlose Himmel entging seiner Aufmerksamkeit. 

Sein Blick war nach innen gerichtet.

Immer wieder spulten seine Erinnerungen wie ein Film in einer Endlosschleife das Geschehen von vor drei Monaten ab.   
Immer wieder sah er den Laster um die Kurve rasen.  
Wie der Laster auf Kollisionskurs auf ihn ging.   
Die mächtigen Reifen ihn an die Felswand quetschten. 

Der Fahrer war am Steuer eingeschlafen.   
Hatte somit die Kontrolle über den Koloss verloren, so dass jener unkontrolliert in sein Motorrad fahren konnte. 

Der erste Gedanke, der ihn durchzuckte:  
‚Gott sei Dank habe ich Mokuba verboten, mich zu begleiten.’

Der Zweite:  
‚Gott, bitte lass mich sterben.’

Eigentlich hing er am Leben.  
Und das mit aller Kraft.  
Doch er hatte es gehört.  
Gehört, wie etwas laut knackste.

Dann kam der Schmerz.

Danach segensreiche Finsternis.  
Aus welcher er erst knappe drei Wochen später wieder aufwachen sollte. 

Nachdem sich sein Blick gelichtet hatte und er einigermaßen wieder bei klarem Verstand war, wurde ihm klar, dass er die untere Hälfte seines Körpers nicht mehr spürte. Bis zur Hüfte und dann nichts mehr. 

All seinen Mut zusammennehmend, hob er mit zitternder Hand die Decke.   
Er hatte alles erwartet.   
Wirklich alles.   
Nur nicht das. 

Es war alles soweit vorhanden.  
Das linke Bein war zwar eingegipst, aber es war noch alles vollständig vorhanden. Er konnte es nur nicht mehr spüren. 

Mit aller Kraft versuchte er die Zehen des rechten Fußes zu bewegen.  
All seine Konzentration legte er in diese an sich recht einfache Bewegung.   
Aber nicht geschah. 

Regungslos lag sein Fuß in den weißen Laken. 

Ihm war, als würde jetzt noch nachträglich etwas in ihm brechen.   
Er wusste damals noch nicht, was es war, aber nun, fast drei Monate später, konnte er es benennen. 

Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend den Willen verloren weiterzuleben. 

Klaglos hatte er die Rehabilitation über sich ergehen lassen.   
Stumm hatte er sich in einen Rollstuhl setzen lassen.   
Wortlos hatte er sich von seinem Chauffeur ins Haus tragen lassen. 

Sein Haus war schon auf seine veränderten Lebensumstände angepasst worden. Sowohl sein Arbeits- wie auch sein Schlafzimmer lagen nun im Erdgeschoss. Die Schwellen zu den einzelnen Zimmern hatte man bereits Rollstuhltauglich gemacht. Ebenso war es ihm Dank eines kleinen Aufzuges möglich in die anderen Etagen zu kommen.

Doch seitdem er zu Hause war, hockte er mit seinem Stuhl immer nur vor den Fenstern des Wohnzimmers. Starrte düster hinaus in den Park.   
Eine Decke über seine Beine gelegt. 

Weder die Bediensteten, noch sein kleiner Bruder konnten ihn erreichen. 

Er hatte sich in sein Selbstmitleid zurückgezogen.  
Fand weder die Kraft zu leben, noch zu sterben.   
Was um ihn herum geschah, war ihm gleichgültig.  
Denn als Krüppel war er kein vollwertiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft.   
Jeder würde auf ihn hinabsehen.  
Und das war etwas, was er verabscheute. Ja, beinah sogar hasste.   
Dank seiner fast 1,90 war er nämlich bisher immer in der Lage gewesen den Anderen auf die Köpfe zu schauen. Es hatte ihm eine Überlegenheit verschafft, mit der er gern gespielt hatte. Nun ist ihm ein ganzes Stück seiner Einschüchterungstaktik entrissen worden. Niemand würde ihn mehr für voll nehmen. Er würde Kompromisse eingehen müssen, wo er früher immer seinen Kopf hatte durchsetzen können. Und das war mehr, als er ertrug. 

Wie sehr er seinem Bruder mit seiner Gleichgültigkeit strafte, verunsicherte, ja, Angst einjagte, übersah er. Oder besser gesagt, es interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich. 

Inzwischen war es soweit, dass das Dienstmädchen nur noch in seine Nähe kam, um ein Tablett mit Essen neben ihm abzustellen. Wovon er jedoch kaum was anrührte. Er aß gerade mal soviel, dass er am Leben blieb. Das war alles. Er existierte nur noch. Eine leere Hülle dessen, was einst Seto Kaiba war. 

-Patsch!-

Erschrocken schaute er auf.  
Hielt sich seine schmerzende Wange. 

Wer wagte es...?

„Jämmerlicher Feigling!“, spie ihm Yugi verächtlich entgegen. „Suhlst dich in deinem Selbstmitleid. Ignorierst Moki. Lässt zu, dass deine Firma den Bach hinunter geht. Was ist aus dem Seto Kaiba geworden, der jede Herausforderung des Lebens mit hocherhobenen Haupt entgegen getreten ist und trotzig seinen Weg ging?“ 

Wütend funkelnde Amethyste versuchten den Schleier des Gleichmutes zu durchbrechen. 

Bissig gab Seto zurück:

„Das mit dem gehen gestaltet sich ein wenig schlecht.“  
Und deutete verbittert auf die unnützen Anhängsel, welche unter der Decke gut versteckt waren. 

Yugi stützte seine Arme auf den Lehnen des Rollstuhles ab.   
Beugte sich gefährlich nahe zu Seto hinab. 

„Und? Ist das ein Hinderungsgrund?“, fragte er gelassen zurück. 

Diese Unverschämtheit schnürte Seto dann doch die Luft ab.  
Wütend deutete er auf die Tür und zischte:

„Da ist der Ausgang!“

Yugi verstand den Wink.   
Denn er erlöste Seto von seiner Nähe und steuerte besagte Tür an.   
Kurz bevor er das Zimmer verließ, wandte er sich nochmals um:

„Ich komme morgen wieder.“

Seto wusste nicht, ob das jetzt eher eine Warnung sein sollte oder eher eine Drohung. Es war ihm im Moment auch egal. Woher nahm sich der Gnom das Recht, ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen?  
Warum mischte er sich ungefragt in sein Leben ein?

Ohne dass es Seto bewusst wurde, hatte er das erste Mal seit drei Monaten ein anderes Gefühl als Gleichgültigkeit zugelassen. 

In der Eingangshalle passte Mokuba ihn ab.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?“  
Verängstigt schauten die mattblauen Augen zu ihm hinauf. 

Beruhigend wuschelte Yugi dem Kleineren durchs Haar. 

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin eben zwar nicht gerade nett gewesen, doch ich glaube, der erste Schritt ist getan.“

Schon schlang Mokuba dankbar die Arme um seine Mitte und presste sich an ihn.

Yugi merkte, wie dem Kleinen Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.   
Tränen der Erleichterung, wie er annahm.   
War es ihm doch gelungen, Seto aus seiner Starre zu lösen.

Er legte seine Arme um den Jüngeren und verfestigte ihre Umarmung noch. Der Kleine sollte ruhig wissen, dass er nicht allein war. 

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Spielladen ließ er seinen Erinnerungen freien Lauf. 

Er konnte sich noch gut an das Entsetzen aller erinnern, als der Lehrer ihnen mitteilte, dass Kaiba- san in einen schweren Verkehrsunfall verwickelt worden war und nun im künstlichen Koma lag. 

Ihm war es kurz so vorgekommen, als hätte sein Herz kurzzeitig aufgehört zu schlagen. Ausgerechnet Seto hatte es erwischt??  
Dabei war er doch als äußerst umsichtiger Fahrer bekannt.

Umso größer war die Erleichterung, als drei Wochen später bekannt gegeben wurde, dass Kaiba- san aufgewacht wäre.   
Danach verstummten die Nachrichten um den Jungunternehmer.   
Nichts drang mehr an die Öffentlichkeit.   
Rein gar nichts. 

Auch in der Schule tauchte er weiterhin nicht auf. 

Sei es nun eine Fügung des Schicksal gewesen oder einfach nur Zufall, doch kurz bevor er meinte den Verstand vor lauter Sorge zu verlieren, lief er in der Stadt dem jüngeren der Kaiba- Brüder in die Arme.   
Besser gesagt, Mokuba ihm.

Der Zustand des Kleinen erschütterte ihn:  
Die Augen mattglänzend- kaum Leben. Bleich wie die sprichwörtliche Wand mit dicken fetten Augenringen. Auch schien er abgenommen zu haben. 

Yugi sagte nichts, er schloss den Kleinen einfach in seine Arme.   
Und als hätte Mokuba nur auf jemanden gewartet, bei dem er sich anlehnen könnte, krallten sich seine Finger fest in Yugis Hemd. Als würde ihn keine Kraft der Welt mehr aus der schützenden Umarmung Yugis reißen können. 

Da sie in der Nähe von Yugis Wohnung waren, zog Yugi Mokuba einfach mit sich. Er wollte nicht, dass alle Öffentlichkeit mit ansah, wie Mokuba Kaiba einen Weinkrampf bekam. 

Kaum hatte Yugi die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ins Schloss gezogen, dirigierte er Moki sanft zu seinem Bett. Dort nahm er ihn wieder in den Arm. Strich ihm besänftigend über den Rücken:

„Ist schon gut Mokuba. Wenn dir nach weinen zu Mute ist, dann weine. Ich bin der Letzte, der sich deswegen über dich lustig gemacht.“ 

Das war alles was Mokuba gebraucht hatte.   
Haltlos liefen die Tränen über sein Gesicht. Krämpfe schüttelten den schmalen Leib. 

Immer fassungsloser lauschte Yugi der Geschichte des Kleinen.  
Dass Seto ab der Hüfte abwärts querschnittsgelähmt sein sollte.   
Mit Vehemenz die Reha abgebrochen hatte. Sich seitdem in sich zurückzog und alles und jeden um sich herum mit Ignoranz strafte.   
Mit leeren Augen Tag für Tag aus dem Fenster starrte. 

Er hatte Mokuba nach dieser Eröffnung noch eine Weile in den Armen gehalten. Bis sein Großvater sie beide zum Abendessen heruntergeholt hatte. 

Seitdem schaute Moki wenigstens jeden zweiten Tag bei den Mutos vorbei. Versuchte sich so von seinem lebend toten Bruder daheim abzulenken. Yugis Großvater nahm den Kleinen ohne weitere Vorbehalte in ihrer kleinen Familie auf. Er schien zu ahnen, dass es irgendwie mit Seto zu tun hatte. Auch wenn er nicht ganz genau wusste, was.

Eines Abends setzte sich sein Großvater neben ihm auf die Couch. 

„Junge, ich sehe, dass dich eine ganze Weile schon etwas beschäftigt. Und ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass es mit den Kaiba- Brüdern zu tun hat- ne?“

Erstaunt hatte Yugi auf seinen gemütlich lächelnden Großvater geblickt. 

„Weißt du, Menschen, denen etwas wichtiges in ihrem Leben genommen wurde, neigen dazu, sich in sich selbst zu verkriechen. Um sie daraus zu holen, bedarf es zu erst einen Umstand, der sie zwingt, sich einem anderen Gefühl als Selbstmitleid oder Selbsthass hinzugeben. Und danach viel Geduld.“ 

Mit diesen Worten hatte ihn sein Großvater allein gelassen. 

Und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, konnte er dem alten Mann nur recht geben. Das er nicht schon von allein auf diese Idee gekommen war?  
Er musste Setos Kampfgeist anstacheln.  
Und am besten tat er das, indem er ihm voller Verachtung von oben herab entgegen trat. Auch wenn es ihm bei dieser Vorstellung das Herz zusammenzog. 

Nun hatte er also den ersten Schritt getan.  
Er war gespannt, wohin ihn dieser Weg noch führen würde. 

Sechs Monate später...

„Verdammt Yugi! Gib mir endlich die Krücken! Ich will den Pressehaien da draußen auf meinen eigenen Beinen entgegentreten und nicht auf dich gestützt.“

Schmunzelnd übergab Yugi seinem Geliebten die gewünschten Objekte.   
Konnte es sich aber nicht verkeifen dem noch sitzenden einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen:

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden.“

Ein schelmisches Funkeln trat in die Saphire:

„Ich auch nicht. Aber es würde mein Comeback in die Welt der großen Geschäfte erheblich schmälern, wenn bekannt würde, wie gern ich mich eigentlich an dich lehne...“

Damit zog Seto Yugi in einen sanften Zungenkuss.

„Lass uns noch eine Weile warten, bevor wir die Welt ein weiteres Mal schocken. Für heute reicht es, denk ich, ihnen klar zu machen, dass ich von den Toten auferstanden bin.“

Der Schalk schien nicht aus Yugis Mundwinkeln weichen zu wollen, als er lächelnd nickte und seinem Seto hinterher schaute, als dieser sich auf seine Krücken gestützt das erste Mal seit langem wieder der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte. Das war heute SEIN Tag. Und den wollte Yugi dem Älteren sicher nicht vermiesen. 

Sowohl Yugi, wie auch Seto waren sich bewusst, dass die Lage vor knapp sechs Monaten noch gravierend anders ausgeschaut hatte. 

Und beide waren verdammt dankbar, dass sie heute hier in der Form standen. Yugi, weil Seto es doch noch geschafft hatte, sich aus seinem Sumpf herauszuziehen und Seto, weil Yugi ihm den nötigen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst hatte- symbolisch gesprochen. 

Die letzten Monate hatte sie immer enger zusammengeschweißt.   
Schließlich waren sie auch soweit zuzugeben, warum der eine sich so um den anderen bemühte und der andere, warum ausgerechnet sein Gegenüber es geschafft hatte ihn aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. 

Seitdem ging nicht nur Mokuba im Spielladen ein und aus.  
Auch Seto fühlte sich bei Yugi und seinem Großvater akzeptiert und gut aufgehoben.

**Author's Note:**

> Das wars.  
> Seht es mir bitte nach, falls ich Fehler beim Genesungsprozess gemacht habe. Ich habe leider nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie lange so etwas dauert. Ebenso ist mir klar, dass man eigentlich noch ne Menge mehr aus dieser Story rausholen könnte. Aber danach stand mir nicht der Sinn. Bitte seht es mit nach- ja??*mit kulleräuglein die Leser anschaut*^^°
> 
> Bis demnächst
> 
> kessM


End file.
